While beer and margaritas have always been popular drinks, a recent phenomenon has occurred where frozen margaritas have been combined with beer. The “beer rita” is typically made by inverting a bottle of beer into a glass or pitcher of frozen margaritas. This allows the beer to slowly combine with the margarita as it is being consumed. The popularity of the beer rita has been increasing as it has been shown on various reality televisions shows. While simply inverting a beer bottle into a drink glass is effective, it is not always stable and the beer bottle can fall or be easily knocked out of the glass.
It would be helpful to have an inexpensive device that would hold a beer bottle more securely in a glass or pitcher. Further it would be advantageous if such a device could be used for promotions or advertising for beer or alcohol companies or restaurants or bars.